uiquipediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Eminem
|nascimento = St. Joseph, Missouri |apelido = Slim Shady (Alter ego) |atividade = 1996–atualmente |instrumento = vocal |ocupação = Rapper, produtor, ator, compositor |gênero = Hip hop, rap |gravadora = Bassmint, Mashin' Duck, Web Entertainment, Interscope, Aftermath, Shady |afiliações = Dr. Dre, D12, Royce da 5'9", 50 Cent, Nate Dogg, Obie Trice, Jay-Z , Yelawolf , Slaughterhouse, Lloyd Banks, Proof. |website = eminem.com }} Eminem, nome artístico de Marshall Bruce Mathers III (St. Joseph, 17 de outubro de 1972), é um rapper, compositor, produtor musical e ator estadunidense. Adquiriu rápida popularidade em 1999 com o lançamento do disco The Slim Shady LP, o qual venceu o Grammy Award de Melhor Álbum de Rap. O seu próximo trabalho, The Marshall Mathers LP, se tornou o álbum solo mais vendido na história dos Estados Unidos. Tal fato o tornou conhecido no mundo inteiro, e ajudou para a divulgação de sua gravadora, a Shady Records, e do seu grupo, o D12. The Marshall Mathers LP e o seu terceiro disco, The Eminem Show também conquistaram o Grammy Awards, tornando ele o primeiro artista a conquistar o prêmio de Melhor Álbum de Rap por três vezes consecutivas. Em 2003, venceu o Oscar de melhor canção original com "Lose Yourself", que esteve presente no seu filme semi-biográfico 8 Mile. "Lose Yourself" iria se tornar o single que por maior tempo ocupou a primeira posição das paradas de hip hop. Em 2004, boatos sobre o fim de sua carreira foram anunciados após o lançamento do álbum Encore, que foram encerrados com o anunciamento de Relapse, oficialmente disponibilizado em 15 de maio de 2009. De acordo com a Nielsen SoundScan, Eminem é o artista que mais vendeu na década nos Estados Unidos e atualmente está na 71ª posição recordistas de vendas de discos da história do país segundo o ranking da RIAA, e no mundo tem mais de 90 milhões de álbuns vendidos, tornando-o um dos artistas recordistas de vendas de discos. Em 2010, lançou Recovery, no qual estava presente o single "Love the Way You Lie", cujo videoclipe recebeu mais de 430 milhões de visualizações no YouTube. Recovery tornou-se o sexto álbum consecutivo de Eminem a estrear na primeira posição das paradas do Estados Unidos. De início, o álbum ficou por cinco semanas consecutivas no topo, retornando posteriormente para outras duas, e somando sete semanas em primeiro lugar, no total. Eminem foi escolhido como o 79° na lista dos "100 Melhores Artistas de Todos os Tempos" da VH1. Em uma lista similar, foi ranqueado em 82° pela revista Rolling Stone. Incluindo o trabalho com o D12, Eminem acumula 9 álbuns no topo da Billboard Top 200, sendo 7 solo (6 de estúdio, 1 compilação) e 2 com o D12. Ele tem 13 singles na primeira posição em todo o mundo. Tal sucesso fez Eminem ser reconhecido pela Billboard como o Artista da Década.Artists of the decade, Billboard.com De acordo com a mesma Billboard, o rapper teve dois dos cinco álbuns mais vendidos entre 2000 e 2009.Billboard 200 albums, Billboard.com Eminem também já vendeu mais de 17 milhões de downloads de suas músicas apenas nos Estados Unidos.2009 U.S. Music Purchases up 2.1% over 2008; Music Sales Exceed 1.5 Billion for Second Consecutive Year. Business Wire (2010-01-06). Retrieved on 2010-12-21. Em 2010, a MTV classificou Eminem como o sétimo maior ícone da história da música pop.MTV Top 10 | Ep. 1 | Pop Icons #07 | Eminem | MTV Top 10 – episode 1deMTV Top 10 | Vídeo | MTV Portugal. Mtv.pt. Retrieved on 2010-12-21. Infância e juventude Nascido em St. Joseph, Missouri, foi o único filho de Deborah Nelson Mathers-Briggs e Marshall Bruce Mathers, Jr. Sua ascendência é diversificada, incluindo ancestrais escoceses, galeses, ingleses, alemães, suíços, polacos e possivelmente luxemburgueses. Seu pai abandonou a família quando ele tinha um ano e meio, e Marshall foi criado apenas pela mãe em condições de pobreza. Aos doze anos, ele e a sua mãe Deborah já haviam se mudado várias vezes e vivido em diversas cidades e vilas de Missouri (incluindo Saint Joseph, Savannah e Kansas City), antes de se estabelecerem em Warren, Michigan, um subúrbio de Detroit. Após ter obtido uma cópia do álbum Licensed to Ill, do grupo Beastie Boys quando era adolescente, Marshall se interessou pelo hip hop, fazendo raps amadores aos 14 anos, sob o pseudônimo de "M&M". Pouco tempo depois, ele entrou no grupo Bassmint Productions, que lançou um EP intitulado Steppin' onto the Scene. Após o lançamento do EP, Marshall saiu do grupo e mudou seu nome artístico para "Soul Intent" e lançou em 1995 seu primeiro single, chamado "Fuckin' Backstabber", sob a gravadora independente Mashin' Duck Records. Apesar de ser aluno da Lincoln High School em Warren, ele frequentemente participava de batalhas de freestyle (improviso) na extinta Osborn High School, no lado leste de Detroit. Apesar da maior parte dos integrantes do movimento hip hop no seu estado serem descendentes de afro-americanos, Marshall acabou sendo bem aceito pelo público do hip hop underground. Após repetir a nona série duas vezes por faltas excessivas e notas baixas, ele abandonou a escola aos 17 anos. Em 1991, seu tio materno, Ronald "Ronnie" Nelson, cometeu suicídio com um tiro de espingarda na cabeça. Marshall era muito próximo dele e ficou arrasado com tal fato; hoje, ele ostenta uma tatuagem no braço esquerdo com a escrita: "Ronnie R.I.P.". Carreira 1992-1998: Início da carreira e Infinite Inicialmente, assinou contrato com a FBT Productions, em 1992, comandada pelos irmãos Jeff e Mark Bass. Ele também cozinhou e lavou louça em um pequeno restaurante em St. Clair Shores por algum tempo, onde recebia um salário mínimo. Em 1996, seu álbum de estreia ''Infinite, gravado no estúdio "Bassmint", foi lançado através do selo independente Web Entertainment. Já com o nome artístico de Eminem, ele relembra: "Obviamente, eu era jovem e influenciado por outros artistas, e eu me lembro de vários comentários dizendo que eu parecia com Nas e AZ. 'Infinite' serviu para eu tentar descobrir qual era o meu estilo de rap, como iria soar minha voz no microfone e ao vivo. Foi uma fase de crescimento. Eu senti 'Infinite' como um álbum demo que acabou sendo pressionado para tornar-se de estúdio." Este disco incluía as dificuldades para sustentar sua filha recém-nascida Hailie Jade Scott, a dificuldade de ganhar dinheiro e o sonho de ficar rico. No início da sua carreira, Eminem colaborou com o MC Royce da 5'9" no dueto chamado Bad Meets Evil. Após o lançamento de Infinite, as lutas pessoais de Eminem contra o abuso de drogas e álcool culminou em uma tentativa frustrada de suicídio. Jimmy Iovine, presidente da Interscope Records solicitou uma fita demo de Eminem após ele ficar na segunda posição do Rap Olympics de 1997.Anish, Chandy. Eminem Biography. http://www.buzzle.com/editorials/4-28-2005-69211.asp A vitória de Eminem no evento Wake Up Show's Freestyle, na categoria Músico do Ano também facilitou para que ele assinasse contrato com uma gravadora. Iovine mostrou a fita para o produtor Dr. Dre, fundador da Aftermath Entertainment. Com o lançamento de The Slim Shady EP, Mathers foi acusado de imitar o estilo e a métrica utilizada pelo rapper Cage. Dre e Eminem começaram a gravar faixas juntos para a sua estreia em um grande selo, ao ponto de levar Marshall a fazer uma participação especial no álbum Devil Without a Cause do consagrado rapper Kid Rock. A revista de hip hop The Source destacou Eminem na coluna "Unsigned Hype" de março de 1998. 1997-1999: The Slim Shady LP De acordo com a Revista Billboard, neste momento da vida, Eminem "havia realizado as suas ambições musicais, que eram a única forma de escapar de sua vida infeliz". Após assinar contrato com a Aftermath Entertainment/Interscope Records em 1998, Eminem lançou seu primeiro grande álbum de estúdio um ano depois. The Slim Shady LP foi fortemente baseado na produção de Dr. Dre. A Billboard elogiou o disco como "anos-luz melhor comparado ao material lançado anteriormente". Ele passou a ser um dos álbuns mais populares do ano de 1999, recebendo até o final do ano três vezes a certificação de platina da RIAA. Junto com a popularidade do álbum, vieram diversas controvérsias em relação às letras apresentadas. Em "'97 Bonnie and Clyde", ele descreve uma viagem com sua filha para a eliminação do corpo de sua esposa. Outra canção, "Guilty Conscience", termina com o incentivo a um homem para assassinar sua esposa e o amante dela. "Guilty Conscience" marcou o início da amizade e união musical entre Dr. Dre e Eminem. Os dois companheiros de gravadora iriam trabalhar mais tarde em grandes sucessos, incluindo "Forgot About Dre" e "What's the Difference", do álbum 2001 de Dre; "Bitch Please II", "Say What You Say", "Encore/Curtains Down", "Old Time's Sake" e "Crack a Bottle" dos discos de Eminem. A parceria entre os dois fez com que Dre marcasse pelo menos uma aparição em cada álbum de Mathers. 2000-2001: The Marshall Mathers LP The Marshall Mathers LP foi lançado em maio de 2000. Ele chegou a vender 1.760.000 cópias na primeira semana, quebrando os recordes de Doggystyle de Snoop Dogg como o álbum mais vendido de hip hop, e Oops!... I Did It Again de Britney Spears como o disco mais vendido em sua primeira semana na história dos Estados Unidos."Eminem's criminal record", BBC News, 11 de abril de 2001. Acessado em 24 de novembro de 2010. O primeiro single lançado deste material, chamado "The Real Slim Shady", foi um sucesso e adquiriu enorme controvérsia por insultar celebridades e fazer afirmações dúbias sobre elas. Entre outras coisas, Eminem afirma que Christina Aguilera realizou sexo oral com Fred Durst e Carson Daly. Em seu segundo single, "The Way I Am", ele revela aos fãs a pressão da gravadora para fazer "My Name Is" ir para o topo das paradas. Embora Eminem parodie o roqueiro Marilyn Manson em "My Name Is", os artistas estão declaradamente amigos. No terceiro single, "Stan" (com participação da cantora pop Dido), o rapper tenta lidar com a sua fama recém-alcançada, tendo a personalidade um fã perturbado que mata ele mesmo e a sua namorada grávida, semelhante ao que acontece em "'97 Bonnie & Clyde", de The Slim Shady LP. A revista Q'' escolheu a canção "Stan" como a melhor música de rap de todos os tempos, e a mesma ficou em décimo em um estudo semelhante realizado pelo Top40-Charts.com. Ela se tornou tão aclamada que ficou na 290ª posição das "500 melhores músicas de todos os tempos" da revista ''Rolling Stone e fez com que Eminem fosse o primeiro rapper branco a ser destaque na capa da The Source. Ele foi certificado como platina nove vezes pela RIAA. Eminem atuou ao vivo com Elton John na cerimônia do 43° Grammy Awards em 2001; a Aliança Gay e Lésbica Contra a Difamação (GLAAD), uma organização que percebeu que as letras do rapper poderiam ser consideradas homofóbicas, condenou a decisão de John, gay declarado, a cantar com Eminem. A Entertainment Weekly colocou isso como um dos principais pontos da música na década, afirmando: "Foi um abraço que se ouviu ao redor do mundo. Eminem, que compõe letras homofóbicas, dividiu o palco com um ícone gay para a apresentação de 'Stan', fato que foi memorável em qualquer contexto".Geier, Thom; Jensen, Jeff; Jordan, Tina; Lyons, Margaret; Markovitz, Adam; Nashawaty, Chris; Pastorek, Whitney; Rice, Lynette; Rottenberg, Josh; Schwartz, Missy; Slezak, Michael; Snierson, Dan; Stack, Tim; Stroup, Kate; Tucker, Ken; Vary, Adam B.; Vozick-Levinson, Simon; Ward, Kate (11/12/09), "The 100 greatest movies, TV shows, albums, books, characters, scenes, episodes, songs, dresses, music videos and trends that entertained us over the past 10 years". Entertainment Weekly. (1079/1080):74-84 Em 21 de fevereiro, dia em que a cerimônia foi realizada, a GLAAD realizou um protesto em frente ao Staples Center, onde o Grammy Awards ocorreu. As turnês musicais que Eminem participou em 2001 incluem Up In Smoke Tour com os rappers Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg, Xzibit e Ice Cube; e Family Values Tour com a banda de rock Limp Bizkit. 2002-2003: The Eminem Show O seu terceiro grande álbum de estúdio, The Eminem Show, foi lançado no verão de 2002 e, como o trabalho anterior, provou ser um sucesso. Na primeira semana, alcançou o número um das paradas e vendeu mais de um milhão de cópias. O principal single é "Without Me", no qual Eminem faz comentários depreciativos sobre boy bands, Limp Bizkit, Moby, Lynne Cheney e outras personalidades. The Eminem Show foi certificado oito vezes como Platina pela RIAA. O álbum reflete o impacto da sua ascensão à fama, o relacionamento com sua esposa e a sua filha, e a sua importância no meio da comunidade hip hop. Ele também aborda as acusações de uma agressão a um segurança que beijava sua esposa no ano de 2000. Stephen Thomas Erlewine, um dos principais editores da Allmusic, considerou que, apesar de haver raiva clara em algumas faixas, ele foi menos inflamatório do que em The Marshall Mathers LP. No entanto, L. Brent Bozell III, que já havia criticado Eminem no seu álbum anterior por letras misóginas, deu o apelido de "Eminef" a Eminem, pelo uso contínuo da palavra filho da puta, que predomina no disco. 2004–2005: Encore O Media Research Center (MRC) falou em 8 de dezembro de 2003 que o Serviço Secreto dos Estados Unidos admitiu que "estava de olho" em Eminem pelas suas alegações e ameaças com o Presidente dos Estados Unidos. A letra em questão é: "Foda-se o dinheiro/Eu não faço rap para presidentes mortos/Eu prefiro ver o presidente morto/Nunca vi alguém falar isso, mas eu abro precedentes…". A canção, "We As Americans" acabou em um CD bônus que acompanha o álbum Encore. Encore foi lançado em 2004 e tornou-se outro líder de paradas, impulsionado pelo single "Just Lose It", que desrespeita o cantor pop Michael Jackson. Em 12 de outubro do mesmo ano, uma semana após o lançamento de "Just Lose It", Jackson foi convidado para um programa de rádio em Los Angeles onde ele exprimiu seu descontentamento com o videoclipe, que parodia o julgamento pelo abuso de crianças, as cirurgias plásticas, e o incidente no qual o cabelo de Michael pegou fogo durante as filmagens de um comercial da Pepsi em 1984. Muitos dos partidários e amigos de Jackson comentaram sobre o vídeo, incluindo Stevie Wonder, que falou que o vídeo "é como chutar alguém que já está no chão" e "é idiotice"; e Steve Harvey, que declarou: "Eminem está perdendo seu passe do gueto. Queremos colocá-lo de volta!" No videoclipe, Eminem parodia MC Hammer e Madonna. Em contrapartida, o comediante "Weird Al" Yankovic fez um protesto a Eminem na canção "Couch Potato", na qual ele parodia o sucesso internacional "Lose Yourself", do filme 8 Mile. Yankovic afirmou: "No ano passado, o Eminem me obrigou a parar a produção do vídeo da paródia de "Lose Yourself" porque ele achou que seria prejudicial à sua imagem e à sua carreira. Assim, a ironia da situação com Michael não está perdida para mim." A Black Entertainment Television foi o primeiro canal a pedir para parar de exibir o vídeo. No entanto, a MTV anunciou que iria continuar a exibir "Just Lose It". A revista The Source, através do seu presidente Raymond "Benzino" Scott, queria que não apenas o vídeo fosse retirado, mas também a canção do álbum, e um pedido de desculpas público de Eminem para Jackson, o que não ocorreu. Apesar do assunto cômico do primeiro single, Encore teve junto consigo faixas de assunto sério, como a canção antiguerra "Mosh". Em 25 de outubro de 2004, uma semana antes da eleição presidencial dos Estados Unidos, Eminem lançou o videoclipe de "Mosh" na internet. A música destaca uma forte mensagem anti-Bush, com trechos como "vá se foder Bush" e "essa arma de destruição em massa que chamamos de presidente". O vídeo mostra Eminem reunindo um exército de pessoas, incluindo o rapper Lloyd Banks, apresentados como vítimas da administração de Bush e foram levados para a Casa Branca. No entanto, no momento que as armas quebram, é revelado que as pessoas estão lá somente para votarem, e ele termina com as palavras "VOTE terça-feira 2 de novembro!" na tela. Depois que Bush foi reeleito, Eminem modificou o vídeo, com manifestantes invadindo enquanto o presidente dava uma palestra. 2005-2008: Boatos sobre o fim da carreira thumb|direita|200px|Eminem atuando ao vivo na Anger Management Tour em agosto de 2005. Em 2005, muitos especialistas do ramo musical especulavam que Eminem estava pensando em encerrar a carreira depois de seis anos e álbuns com diversas certificações. Tal especulação teve início em 2005, quando um álbum duplo estava prestes a ser lançado sob o nome de The Funeral. Posteriormente, foi revelado que o disco era uma compilação de greatest hits, e foi vendido sob o nome de Curtain Call: The Hits. O álbum foi lançado pela Aftermath Entertainment em dezembro, vendeu quase 441.000 cópias na primeira semana nos EUA"Eminem's "Curtain Call," 3 New Songs, and Bonus Live Performance". RapSearch.Com. Acessado em 24 de novembro de 2010. e foi o quarto álbum consecutivo de Eminem a estar no número 1 da Billboard Hot 100.Harris, Chris (14/12/05). "Eminem Scores Fourth #1 Bow With Curtain Call". mtv.com. MTV Networks. Ele foi certificado como platina duas vezes pela RIAA."Gold & Platinum: Searchable Database" Recording Industry Association of America. Acessado em 24 de novembro de 2010. Em julho de 2005, o jornal Detroit Free Press publicou que esta seria a etapa final da carreira de Eminem, e que ele estaria mais interessado em tornar-se produtor ou executivo de uma gravadora. No mesmo dia do lançamento da sua compilação, Eminem negou que estaria se aposentando através da rádio Mojo in the Morning, de Detroit, mas afirmou que daria uma pausa na sua carreira: "Agora eu estou em um ponto da minha vida onde me sinto como se eu não soubesse como minha carreira está indo… Esta é a razão do álbum se chamar 'Curtain Call', porque este poderia ser o último trabalho. Nós não sabemos." Em 2006, Eminem lançou uma nova compilação, Eminem Presents: The Re-Up, para ajudar o crescimento da recém-criada gravadora Shady Records. Eminem foi tema do livro 100 People Who Are Screwing Up America de Bernard Goldberg, no qual foi ranqueado na posição 58. Goldberg citou uma coluna de Bob Herbert do The New York Times, que afirmava: "No mundo de Eminem, todas as mulheres são putas e ele está ansioso para estuprá-las e depois assassiná-las". Goldberg também citou a canção "No One's Iller", de The Slim Shady EP, como um exemplo de misoginia. No verão de 2005, Eminem anunciou uma turnê chamada Anger Management Tour, que teria a participação especial de 50 Cent, G-Unit, Lil' Jon, D12, Obie Trice e outros. Em agosto, a parte europeia da turnê foi cancelada, pois Eminem alegou que tinha entrado em uma clínica de reabilitação de drogados para o tratamento de uma dependência de soníferos. 2008-2009: Relapse Em setembro de 2007, Eminem falou na estação de rádio Hot 97, de Nova Iorque, em uma entrevista junto com 50 Cent, que estava no "limbo" e iria decidir quando lançar um novo álbum. Ele disse: "Eu estou sempre trabalhando. Eu sempre estou no estúdio. É bom agora, tem uma energia forte na gravadora. Por um tempo eu não quero voltar ao estúdio para gravar… por questões pessoais. Eu estou saindo das minhas coisas pessoais e me sentindo melhor."Robert Hilburn (23/09/07). Dr. Dre, mix marathon man L.A. Times. Acessado em 24 de novembro de 2010. Eminem fez uma aparição em setembro de 2008 na sua estação de rádio, a Shade 45, onde disse: "Agora eu estou me concentrando somente nas minhas tarefas, criando novas faixas e produzindo um monte de coisas. Você sabe, quando mais eu continuar produzindo mais experiência vou adquirindo, porque começo a conhecer melhor as coisas." Foi nessa época que a Interscope Records finalmente confirmou o lançamento de um novo álbum do rapper, que seria lançado na primavera de 2009. Em dezembro de 2008 mais detalhes foram revelados: o álbum se chamaria Relapse e a maioria das faixas seria produzida por Dr. Dre. Em um comunicado em 5 de março de 2009, Eminem afirmou que iria lançar dois álbuns naquele ano. O primeiro single, "We Made You", foi lançado em abril e se destacou pelo tema cômico. Relapse, o primeiro dos discos anunciados, foi lançado oficialmente em 19 de maio, mas não alcançou o sucesso de vendagem como nos quatro álbuns anteriores. Mesmo assim, recebia críticas positivas pelo restabelecimento de Eminem na cena do hip hop mundial. Durante o Video Music Awards de 2009, o humorista Sacha Baron Cohen, que estava vestido com uma roupa de anjo, caiu de cima do teto e acertou com suas nádegas a face de Eminem, que se revoltou e foi embora da premiação. Três dias depois, o rapper admitiu que a cena foi encenada e os dois tinham planejado tudo. Em 19 de novembro, Eminem anunciou em seu site o lançamento de Relapse: Refill para 21 de dezembro. Ele foi um relançamento de Relapse com a adição de sete faixas bônus, entre elas "Forever" e "Taking My Ball". Em uma declaração, ele descreveu o próximo CD: }} 2010-2011: Recovery 250px|esquerda|thumb|Eminem e [[Rihanna cantando "Love the Way You Lie" ao vivo.]] Em 13 de abril de 2010, Eminem anunciou via Twitter aos seus fãs que não haveria um Relapse 2. Quando ele havia falado isso, as pessoas acreditaram que não haveria mais o lançamento de um novo álbum, mas ele simplesmente alterou o seu título para Recovery. Ele completou: "Eu tinha planejado originalmente para o Relapse 2 sair ano passado. Mas eu continuei gravando e trabalhando com novos produtores, e então a ideia de uma sequência de 'Relapse' começou a fazer cada vez menos sentido para mim, pois eu queria fazer algo completamente novo. A música em 'Recovery' é muito diferente mesmo de 'Relapse', e ela merecia seu título próprio". Seu sétimo álbum de estúdio, Recovery, foi lançado em 21 de junho. Nos EUA, Recovery vendeu 741.000 cópias na primeira semana e alcançou o topo da Billboard 200. Até novembro de 2010, ele havia vendido 2,9 milhões de cópias nos EUA. Apesar de algumas críticas em relação a sua consistência, Recovery foi bem recebido pela maioria dos profissionais de música, como uma recuperação em relação ao álbum anterior. Seu primeiro single, "Not Afraid" foi lançado em 29 de abril e estreou em primeiro na Billboard Hot 100. O segundo, "Love the Way You Lie" estreou em segundo e depois subiu para a primeira posição."Eminem Album & Song Chart History". Billboard. Nielsen Business Media. Ele contou com a presença da cantora de R&B Rihanna no refrão e seu videoclipe teve 6,6 milhões de acessos no primeiro dia, um recorde na história do YouTube. Atualmente, "Love the Way You Lie" acumula mais de 437 milhões de visualizações, por sua vez o clipe mais visto de Eminem. Em junho de 2010, Eminem anunciou juntamente com Jay-Z que iria tocar em vários lugares de Detroit e Nova Iorque, em uma turnê chamada de The Home & Home Tour.http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1650705/20101024/eminem.jhtml, Ultra-successful Recovery album and Home and Home Tour with Jay-Z shoot Em straight to the top.. Os ingressos para os dois primeiros shows se esgotaram rapidamente, fazendo que shows adicionais fossem marcados. Eminem abriu a premiação do Video Music Awards de 2010, com seus singles "Not Afraid" e "Love the Way You Lie", com uma excelente recepção por parte do público."MTV VMA Recap: Stage Rewind with Eminem, Rihanna, Taylor, Kanye and Bieber". 13/09/10. Singersroom.com. Eminem participou ainda na segunda parte da sequela de "Love the Way You Lie", presente no álbum de estúdio Loud de Rihanna. O rapper ainda fez uma participação no álbum de Nicki Minaj Pink Friday, mais especificamente na canção "Roman's Revenge", que fez referência aos alter ego de ambos: Roman Zolanski e Slim Shady. Em dezembro de 2010, na escolha dos 25 melhores momentos de 2010, feita pela Billboard, The "Great Eminem Recovery" foi colocado como o principal acontecimento da música no ano. No Grammy Awards de 2011, Eminem foi indicado nas categorias de "Álbum do Ano" (com Recovery), "Canção do Ano" e "Gravação do Ano" (ambas com Love the Way You Lie) e "Melhor Álbum de Rap" (também com Recovery), mas saiu vencedor apenas na última. 2012-presente: Oitavo álbum de estúdio Em 24 de maio de 2012, Eminem anunciou que está trabalhando em seu próximo álbum."Eminem is working on a new album". Página acessada em 12 de junho de 2012. Outros trabalhos Shady Records e D12 220px|direita|thumb|Eminem e [[D12 em 2005.]] Como Eminem conseguiu um recorde de vendas e álbuns certificados várias vezes com platina, a Interscope lhe concedeu sua própria gravadora. Ele e seu empresário Paul Rosenberg criaram a Shady Records no final de 1999. Logo após a sua criação, Eminem conseguiu trazer para a gravadora o coletivo D12 - do qual ele faz parte - e o rapper Obie Trice (que saiu em 2008). Posteriormente, ele firmou uma parceria com 50 Cent através de uma joint venture entre a Shady e a Aftermath. Com o tempo, Eminem foi convidando novos rappers para entrarem na Shady, entre eles Stat Quo, The Alchemist e Cashis. Em 5 de dezembro de 2006, a Shady Records lançou um álbum de compilação chamado Eminem Presents: The Re-Up. O projeto inicial do disco seria no formato de mixtape, mas Eminem revelou que ele já tinha material o suficiente para ser lançado como um álbum completo. Ele foi feito para ajudar os novos artistas da gravadora, como Stat Quo, Cashis e Bobby Creekwater. Na época da gravação de Infinite, Eminem reuniu os rappers Proof e Kon Artis para formar o grupo D12, abreviação de "Detroit Twelve" ou "Dirty Dozen", sendo espelhado no Wu-Tang Clan. Em 2001, Eminem conseguiu levar o D12 à cena mundial do hip hop, lançando no mesmo ano o álbum de estreia da banda, chamado Devil's Night. O primeiro single lançado foi "Shit on You", seguido por "Purple Pills", uma ode ao uso de drogas. Como "Pills" foi censurada na maioria das estações de rádio e canais de televisão, ela precisou ser fortemente reescrita e foi relançada sob o título de "Purple Hills". Enquanto ele foi um sucesso, o terceiro single, "Fight Music", não foi bem sucedido. Um integrante do D12, Bizarre, falou que não teve a participação de Eminem no seu álbum Blue Cheese & Coney Island porque "ele está ocupado fazendo outras coisas." Tal afirmação repercutiu no mundo da música. Após sua estreia, o D12 teve uma pausa de três anos de gravações, mas mais tarde os integrantes reuniram-se para o lançamento do segundo álbum, intitulado D12 World, que contou com o popular hit "My Band". Em abril de 2006, o integrante do D12 e amigo de infância de Eminem Deshaun "Proof" Holton foi assassinado após uma briga em um clube em Detroit. A discussão provavelmente ocorreu após um jogo de bilhar. Primeiro, Proof atirou e matou o soldado americano Keith Bender, Jr.; na sequência, Mario Etheridge, primo de Bender e segurança do local rapidamente disparou tiros contra Proof. Ele foi rapidamente levado até o St. John Health's Conner Creek Campus, mas foi declarado morto na chegada. Eminem e Obie Trice falaram sobre o assunto no funeral. Bad Meets Evil, Royce da 5'9" Eminem tem um projeto junto com o rapper Royce da 5'9", no qual a dupla se entitula Bad Meets Evil, que desde de 1999 tentam realizar um trabalho fixo juntos, que mesmo com um single, "Nuttin' to Do" e mais duas faixas, que são inclusos no EP de mesmo nome, não concretizaram o interesse no trabalho colaborativo, que então, cerca de dez anos mais tarde é confirmado no EP Hell: The Sequel . O single para promover este, é intitulado "Fast Lane", estreado em meados de Maio. Trabalhos como produtor Eminem também é um produtor musical ativo. Ele produziu e participou de diversas canções de outros artistas, como "Welcome to D Block" de Jadakiss, "Renegade" e "Moment of Clarity" de Jay-Z, "On Fire", "Warrior Pt II" e "Hands Up" de Lloyd Banks, "Drama Setter" de Tony Yayo, "Welcome 2 Detroit" de Trick Trick, e "My Name" e "Don't Approach Me" de Xzibit. A maioria das faixas de The Eminem Show foi produzida pelo próprio Eminem, com co-produção do seu velho amigo Jeff Bass. Outras produções incluem "Ghetto Gospel" (com Elton John), o disco Encore (com Dr. Dre), "The Cross" de Nas, "Who Want It" de Trick Trick e oito faixas do álbum Second Round's on Me de Obie Trice. Além de ser produtor executivo dos dois primeiros álbuns do D12, Devil's Night e D12 World, ele fez a mesma tarefa em Cheers e Second Round's on Me de Obie Trice bem como em Get Rich or Die Tryin' e The Massacre de 50 Cent. Em 2004, Eminem foi o produtor do álbum póstumo de Tupac Shakur Loyal to the Game, juntamente com Afeni Shakur, mãe de Tupac. Com relação às produções de Eminem, ele é visto como alguém de um estilo incomum. Ao invés de fazer primeiro o instrumental da música, ele começa a produzir com a ideia de como quer que a canção seja estruturada através de sua letra. Uma notável exceção disto é "Stan", que foi produzida por Mark the 45 King. Trabalhos como ator Embora Eminem tenha feito uma pequena participação no filme The Wash, ele marcou sua estreia em Hollywood no filme semi-biográfico 8 Mile, lançado em novembro de 2002. O rapper afirmou que este não é um relato de sua vida, mas sim uma representação de como os jovens crescem em Detroit. Foram gravadas diversas músicas novas para a trilha sonora do filme, incluindo "Lose Yourself", a qual conquistou o Oscar de melhor canção original em 2003. No entanto, a música não foi cantada ao vivo na cerimônia, devido à ausência de Eminem. Luis Resto, que co-escreveu a canção, recebeu o prêmio. Eminem já fez vários trabalhos como dublador. Exemplos disto são o jogo ''50 Cent: Bulletproof, onde ele faz a voz de um policial corrupto, e o desenho animado online The Slim Shady Show, que posteriormente foi lançado em DVD. Ele também foi convidado para fazer o papel de David Rice no filme Jumper, mas preocupações do diretor Doug Liman fizeram com que ele fosse substituído por Hayden Christensen. Outra participação especial de Eminem se deu no filme Funny People, onde se envolveu em uma discussão com Ray Romano. Foi revelado em 8 de novembro de 2009 que ele irá estrelar a série antológica de horror em 3D Shady Talez. As quatro edições da série deverão ser lançadas em 2011. Memória Em 21 de outubro de 2008, Eminem lançou uma autobiografia intitulada The Way I Am, que detalha as suas lutas contra a pobreza, as drogas, a fama, o desgosto e a depressão, juntamente com histórias sobre sua ascensão à fama e comentários sobre as controvérsias do passado. O livro ainda contém algumas páginas das letras originais de canções como "Stan" e "The Real Slim Shady".Eminem, All Grown Up? Rapper to Release Tell-All" TV Guide. 21 de outubro de 2008. Acessado em 24 de novembro de 2010. Características musicais Eminem nomeou vários MC's que influenciaram o seu estilo de rap, incluindo Esham, Kool G Rap, Masta Ace, Big Daddy Kane, Newcleus,Edwards, 2009, p. 88. Ice-T, Mantronix, Melle Mel, LL Cool J, The Beastie Boys, Run-D.M.C., Rakim e Boogie Down Productions.Eminem, with Sacha Jenkins, 2008, The Way I Am, Dutton Adult, p. 20. No livro How to Rap, Guerilla Black nota que Eminem estudou os outros MC's para criar seu próprio estilo de cantar rap: "Eminem ouviu de tudo e é isso que o torna um dos grandes MC's".Edwards, 2009, p. x. No mesmo livro, Eminem é elogiado por vários outros rappers pela sua técnica no vocal, incluindo temas variadas e assuntos tratados com bom-humor,Edwards, 2009, pp. 5, 38. a conexão com o público,Edwards, 2009, p. 7. utilizar um conceito sobre uma série de outros discos,Edwards, 2009, p. 34. rimas e ritmos complexos,Edwards, 2009, pp. 66, 107.Edwards, 2009, pp. 120, 129. a capacidade de dobrar as palavras na mesma rima,Edwards, 2009, p. 85. rimas multi-silábicas, uso da melodiaEdwards, 2009, p. 253. e síncope.Edwards, 2009, p. 257. Ele também é conhecido por escrever a maioria de suas letras no papel, como é retratado no livro The Way I Am, bem como ocupar vários dias e semanas para elaborar o lírico das canções.Edwards, 2009, p. 160. Tal fato, faz Eminem ser considerado um "workaholic".Edwards, 2009, p. 212. Vida pessoal Família Marshall sempre foi um objeto de estudo minucioso, seja na sua carreira como rapper como na sua vida pessoal. Ele foi casado duas vezes com Kimberley Anne Scott, a quem conheceu no colégio. Eles começaram a relação em 1989 e se casaram em 1999. Em 2000, Scott tentou o suicídio e processou Eminem por difamação pelo modo em que ele descreveu a morte dela na canção "Kim".Eminem and Kim to divorce again BBC; acessado em 24 de novembro de 2010. O casal divorciou-se pela primeira vez em 2001, mas reatou a união em janeiro de 2006.Marshall (Eminem) Mathers and Kimberley Scott Marriage Profile About.com. Acessado em 24 de novembro de 2010. O segundo divórcio aconteceu em dezembro do mesmo ano, após ambos concordarem em dividir a custódia da filha Hailie Jade Scott Mathers, nascida em 1995.Eminem divorces for second time BBC; acessado em 24 de novembro de 2010. Hallie Scott foi referida em várias canções de Eminem, como em "'97 Bonnie & Clyde", "Hailie's Song", "My Dad's Gone Crazy", "Like Toy Soldiers", "Mockingbird", "Forgot About Dre", "Cleanin' Out My Closet", "When I'm Gone", "Deja Vu", "Beautiful", "Sing for the Moment", "Airplanes Part II" e "Going Through Changes". No início de 2010, ele respondeu a vários tablóides que haviam falado sobre uma suposta reunião com Kim, desmentida fortemente pelo próprio. Eminem adotou outras duas filhas: Alaina "Lainey" Mathers, filha da irmã de Kim e Whitney Scott, filha de um relacionamento anterior com a mesma Kim. Ele também é o guardião legal de seu meio-irmão Nathan. Problemas legais Em 1999, a mãe de Marshall o processou por cerca de 10 milhões de dólares sob alegada calúnia sobre ela nas faixas de The Slim Shady EP. Ela conseguiu receber apenas US$ 1.600 em 2001 por danos morais. Mathers foi preso em 3 de junho de 2000 durante uma briga em uma loja de equipamentos para carro localizada em Royal Oak, Michigan. A discussão ocorreu com Douglas Dail, onde ele puxou uma arma descarregada e manteve-a apontada para o chão. No dia seguinte, em Warren, Michigan, ele supostamente viu a sua então esposa Kim beijando o segurança John Guerrera no estacionamento do Hot Rock Café, e então o agrediu. Foi dada a Eminem uma liberdade condicional de dois anos por ambos os episódios. No verão de 2001, Mathers foi novamente condenado a liberdade condicional por porte ilegal de arma depois de uma discussão com um funcionário da Psychopathic Records. Após uma decisão no tribunal, Eminem foi condenado a pagar uma multa de dois mil dólares e várias horas de serviço comunitário. Uso de drogas Eminem já falou abertamente sobre o seu vício em álcool e em medicamentos como Vicodin, Ambien, Valium e Methadone. Uma prova disto é que Proof, integrante do D12, afirmou que Mathers estava "sóbrio" pelo uso de drogas e álcool. No entanto, ele continuou a usar comprimidos de Zolpidem para aliviar problemas de insônia. Tal problema fez Eminem cancelar a parte europeia da Anger Management Tour em agosto de 2005 e entrar em uma clínica de reabilitação para viciados em soníferos. Em uma entrevista de 2009 com o apresentador britânico Jonathan Ross, Eminem admitiu que no auge do seu vício ele considerou a possibilidade de se suicidar, afirmando que "eu não estava cuidando de mim, às vezes eu queria apenas desistir dessa vida". Ele também comentou que agora está fazendo uso da música para manter sua auto-estima: "®ap era minha droga… Então eu tive que recorrer a outras coisas para me sentir bem. Agora o rap está me deixando em alta novamente. Conflito com Mariah Carey 150px|thumb|Eminem acusou [[Mariah Carey (foto) de ter relações íntimas com ele.]] Eminem já escreveu várias músicas referindo-se a um suposto relacionamento com a cantora pop Mariah Carey, embora ela negue a afirmação. Ela falou que nenhuma relação sexual ou íntima ocorreu. Eminem fez menção a Carey em diversas canções, entre elas "Superman", "Jimmy Crack Corn", "Bagpipes From Baghdad", e "The Warning". Carey respondeu com "Clown" logo após o lançamento de "Superman", em 2003, e em 2009 com o hit "Obsessed". "Bagpipes from Baghdad", do álbum Relapse de Eminem pode ser a referência mais conhecida a Carey, devido à polêmica que provocou. A canção deprecia o relacionamento entre a cantora pop e seu marido Nick Cannon.Eminem Says Nick Cannon Misinterpreted Mariah Carey Dis. MTV News. Cannon respondeu a Eminem dizendo que a carreira dele é baseada em um "fanatismo racista" e disse que iria se vingar do rapper, falando que ele poderia voltar a cantar.Nick Cannon Fires Back At Eminem Over Mariah Carey Dis. MTV News. Mais tarde, Eminem disse que o casal havia mal interpretado a canção e que ele desejava o melhor para os dois. Cannon também disse que não tinha ressentimentos e só queria expressar sua opinião sobre a música.Nick Cannon Insists: No Beef With Eminem Over Mariah Carey Dis. MTV News. Em 2009, Carey lançou "Obsessed", que conta a história de um homem obcecado que afirma estar tendo uma relação com ela.Is Mariah Carey's 'Obsessed' Directed At Eminem? MTV News. Cannon disse que a canção não era um insulto dirigido propriamente a Eminem.Nick Cannon: Mariah Carey's Not Dissing Eminem In 'Obsessed'. MTV News. No entanto, em julho do mesmo ano, houve a resposta com "The Warning", que continha samples de mensagens de correio de voz que supostamente foram deixadas por Carey para ele.Eminem Slams Mariah Carey, Nick Cannon In New Diss Track, 'The Warning'. MTV News. Um pouco mais de um ano depois disso, Nick Cannon respondeu com "I'm a Slick Rick", no qual Slick Rick atira em Eminem. Discografia Álbuns de estúdio * Infinite (1996) * The Slim Shady LP (1999) * The Marshall Mathers LP (2000) * The Eminem Show (2002) * Encore (2004) * Relapse (2009) * Recovery (2010) Singles número um ::A seguinte lista contém os singles que alcançaram o primeiro local nas paradas musicais dos Estados Unidos, Alemanha, Austrália, Áustria, Canadá, Irlanda, Itália, Nova Zelândia, Reino Unido ou Suíça. Para uma lista completa de singles lançados, consulte discografia de singles de Eminem. Filmografia * * Categoria:Eminem Categoria:Rappers dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Cantores de hip hop Categoria:Músicos vencedores do Grammy Categoria:Músicos vencedores dos MTV Europe Music Awards Categoria:Atores premiados com o MTV Movie Award Categoria:Músicos vencedores do MTV Video Music Awards Categoria:Compositores premiados com o Oscar Categoria:Recordistas de vendas de discos Categoria:Recordistas de vendas de discos nos EUA Categoria:Nascidos em 1972